Waiting for Her
by The Unknown Uploader
Summary: Takes place right before the season four finale. Zoey's just been eliminated. Mike is on the docks of Playa da Losers, waiting for her. His only company is his old friend Dan Eastpak, and a cooler full of Coca-Cola. See what they get up to!


Waiting for Her

By The Unknown Uploader

"Thanks for letting me stay out here, Dan," said the tall, lanky, spiky-haired teen.

"No, thank you Mike old pal! It gets lonely out here waiting for you guys to swim back here!" said the tall, lanky, shaggy-haired teen.

"Why doesn't Chris send out someone to find us instead of making us swim for hours in the cold water with no idea where to go-oh yeah," said the spiky-haired boy, chuckling as he took a sip from his Coca-Cola.

He and his friend had been sitting out on the dock of Playa Da Losers for hours now. Their names were Mike Smith and Dan Eastpak, respectively. You see, Mike was a former contestant for the game show Total Drama. He had been eliminated by his mortal enemy Scott, launched out of a catapult before he could give his new girlfriend Zoey a good-bye kiss (he should've known that Chris would never let that sort of thing happen by now), and forced to swim in the cold lake for hours until he found a spotlight being shown by his old friend Dan, who turned out to have gotten a temp job working as the host for Playa Da Losers, and one of his many tasks was to wait for the eliminated contestants to find their way to the resort. And now Zoey herself had been eliminated, so Mike decided to accompany Dan in finding and welcoming her.

"How long does it normally take for the contestants to find their way here?" Mike asked Dan.

The brown-haired boy thought for a minute then said: "Three hours."

"THREE HOURS?!"

"Yeah; there's a lot of water between here and Wawanakwa! Plus nobody knows where it is, so the just have to keep swimming in a random direction until they see these lights!" Dan gestured towards the large searchlights that pointed out towards the water in hopes that Zoey would see them and swim to them.

Dan then whispered into Mike's ear: "Confidently, we did go out to find one person," Dan chuckled as he took a swig of Coke.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Scott," Dan said bluntly.

"SCOTT?!" Mike shouted. "Why would you look for him?!"

"Let's see; it's either because he was in a wheelchair, his limbs were broken, he was just hit by a toxic marshmallow resulting in possible genetic damage, and he was BEING EVISERATED BY A GIANT MUTANT TIGER SHARK!" Dan yelled hysterically.

A few people looked over at them. He and Mike waved at them awkwardly; everyone there had gotten used to the fact that their host yelled a lot and was almost as crazy as Izzy. Heck, Izzy was the first to point out that Dan was as mad as a duck.

"Well, I guess when you put it like that," Mike said as he drank some more soda.

"It was a good thing we did; when we found him, it looked like someone threw a crate full of meat in the water," Dan said, his eye twitching from the memory of the sight of Scott's half-eaten body.

"I was gonna throw a tank of gas in Fang's mouth and hit it with a flare gun like in Jaws, but I realized it was an incredibly stupid idea," Mike laughed at this comment. It was like the good old days back in elementary and middle school for these two.

"Isn't it amazing, how out of all the places I could've got a temp job at, I got one here. And out of all the contestants to show up on my dock, one of them was my old buckaroo Mike!" Dan said happily as he put an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"It was nice seeing you too, Dan," Mike said as he took a swig from the bottle of pop.

"Where did you get all this soda from anyway?"

Dan snickered and said: I have the keys to all the soda machines here, you know!"

"You STEAL them?"

"No!" Dan said defensively at Mike. "I just tied a quarter to a string and-"

"That's still stealing!"

Dan cackled and said: "Mike, I'm just joking! I pay for them. Quit being so serious all the time!"

Mike just glared at him; Dan shut up. Then they both start laughing like hyenas.

Meanwhile, at the pool…

"What are those two doing over there?" Leshawna asked to no one in particular.

"Probably just reminiscing about old times! What I'd like to know what they're drinking!" Geoff laughed.

"It's Coke, Geoff," Bridgette told him.

"How do you know? Maybe Dan seeks in beer and puts it in Coke bottles to trick us!" Harold suggested.

"That would explain a lot," Trent said. "He's crazier than I was in Season Two!"

"It's not beer; if it was, Dan would be singing a song about goblins!" Izzy said as she jumped out from under the water.

"And just how would you know that?" Noah asked her.

"We went to high school together!" Izzy said excitedly. "He asked me out to the prom, and then some guy spiked the punch bowl, and when we drank it Dan ran up stage and started-"

"He asked you out to the prom?!" Trent asked confused.

"How am I not surprised?" Noah said, not looking up from his book.

At this point, more laughter can be heard from the dock.

"What is so funny?!" Cody asked.

Meanwhile, at the dock…

"And then I sang: "See the little goblin, see his little feet; see his little nosey-wose, isn't the goblin sweet?!" Dan said hysterically.

Mike laughed some more and said: "And then what?!"

"And then the band leader told me to get off the stage, and I said: "Look everyone! It's Jonathon Frakes! Hi Jonathon Frakes!" "

"And then what?"

"And then he told me he wasn't Jonathon Frakes, and I yelled to the crowd: "Then you must be an alien replicant come to find our weaknesses so you can take over our planet! Run for you lives everyone! They're here! They're already here! YOU'RE NEXT! **YOU'RE NEXT!**" Then Izzy, I mean Explosivo set off a huge stink bomb and everyone ran out of the auditorium!"

They both just kept laughing and drinking their fizzy drinks.

"So Mike, I have a question," Dan announced with a serious tone of voice.

"Shoot," Mike responded.

"Do you have a fifth alternate personality that none of us knew about named Mal?"

Mike looked around nervously then asked: "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. You see, I have these voices in my head. And one of them is named Edgar. And in the episode where you defeated your personalities, right when you said: "This brain is under new management," for a split second, this weird shadow of someone that looked just like you except he had this really angry look on his face appeared behind you shoulder. And when it did, Edgar screamed: "It's that bastard Mal!" And while he was saying that, Dawn freaked out and said something about a dark presence returning. I was wondering if you could spread some light on the subject," Dan finished.

Mike looked really nervous. He had no idea what to say as Dan waited for an answer.

_"How the heck does he know about Mal?!" _ Manitoba asked frantically inside Mike's head.

_"Vat should ve tell Dan?" _ Svetlana asked next.

_"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" _Mike told them.

"Well Dan, you see-"

"HELP!" said a voice from the distance.

Both Mike and Dan looked out in the lake and saw

"ZOEY!"

What he said.

"ZOEY! GRAB ON TO THIS!" Dan yelled as he took out a life preserver, tied it to a large rope, loaded it in a cannon, and then launched it in Zoey's general direction.

"I GOT IT!"

"HELP ME REEL HER IN!" Dan yells at Mike.

The two friends pull on the rope as hard as they can and pull aboard a red-haired beauty.

"I think we caught us a keeper, Mike!" Dan said, pretending they had caught a crappie. (A.N. Dan's main hobby, like mine, is fishing.)

"MIKE!" Zoey yells.

"ZOEY!" Mike yells.

They two lovebirds hug then kiss.

"Aww," Dan says.

"Mike, it's so good to see you after so long!" Zoey exclaimed.

"I was about to say the same thing!" Mike exclaimed.

"Wow, you two were made for each other!" Dan responded.

Zoey looked over and said: "Who're you?"

"I am Torgo. I take care of the place while the Master is away!" Dan says in a stutter voice.

"Huh?" Zoey asks.

Dan laughs hysterically then says: "I'm just yanking you chain! I'm Dan Eastpak! I'm the host here at Playa Da Losers!"

Zoey looks at him quizzically,

"Don't worry; the only challenge here is who can have the most fun and relaxation!" Dan says so she won't think he's McLean Mark II.

"Oh, okay!" She says excitingly.

Dan elbows Mike and says: "You got yourself a keeper Mikey boy!"

"He's an old friend of mine," Mike explained. "We go way back."

"Oh, nice to meet you Dan!" Zoey says then shakes his hand.

"Coke?" Dan offers her a bottle.

"Sure!" Zoey accepts the drink and starts to take the cap off.

"Let me take care of that!" Dan says.

She gives him the bottle back, then he holds up his bangs, revealing a metal "D" attached to his forehead. He opens the bottle against the edge of it, pockets the cap, then hands her the bottles back.

"Where'd you get the "D" from?" Zoey asked before taking a sip.

"Here we go again," Mike groaned.

"I was working at this factory, in the loading dock. I operated the forklift. Anyway, they had this big machine that would put the labels on the crates. Then one day, it went haywire, then the next thing I know, I'm on the floor with my own personal label! I'm just lucky that my first name begins with a D!"

"Neat!" is the only polite response Zoey comes up with.

"Come on; let's go introduce you to the others!" Mike says, holding Zoey's hand as they walk over to the pool, with Dan right behind them, carrying the cooler full of soda.

It was a night the three would always remember.


End file.
